1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen to which a projector projects an image chiefly generated according to an electronic signal such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a digital light processor (DLP), liquid crystal on silicon (L-COS), or the like, in particularly, to a thin film reflective screen for simultaneously performing transmission, diffusion, and reflection of an image within a single screen and having a structure of re-reflecting the image such that definition and contrast can be increased more than two times by every pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image formed by a conventional projector, as shown in FIG. 1, for example, a high definition (HD) image is formed on an imaging plate 100 consisting of 1980 horizontal (W) pixels*1080 vertical (H) pixels, a lamp illuminates the rear side or the front side of the screen such that a light emitted from the lamp is transmitted directly or is reflected onto and through the imaging plate 100 to be projected through a projector lens to the screen. This is already well known to those skilled in the art.
However, the image of the projector, that is, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2a, 2b, and 3, the structure of pixels of the imaging plate 100, has problems as follows. For example, as shown in FIG. 2a, in a digital light processor (DLP) imaging plate 100, due to boundaries formed by areas of pixel unit image signals 9 and pixel unit reflective mirrors, which are formed by microchips of a small sized chip, that is, due to areas of pixels 8, an image difference occurs. In a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector, as shown in FIG. 2b, switches for transmitting and interrupting image lights of the image signals from an LCD to every unit pixel 8 must be provided around the respective pixels 8. However, since light cannot be transmitted through the switches, there is a brightness difference, that is, the brightness of the image signal 9 of a central unit pixel is two times entire brightness of the unit pixels 8.
The structure of a light source for projecting light to the imaging plate 100 is depicted in FIG. 2c. As shown in the drawing, since the brightness of a main light source R1 disposed at the central region of the light source, as an illuminative object is more than two times the brightness of a sub-light source R2 around the main light source R1, the resolution of the unit pixels 8 is not uniform.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 3, since there is non-uniformity between a dark area around the unit pixels 8 of the imaging plate 100 and the central area of the unit pixels 8 of the light source of the unit pixel image signals 9 and the non-uniformity is enlarged and projected on whole screen, due to the non-uniformity, an image formed on the screen is rough, the resolution of the image on the screen is deteriorated, the brightness of the image is lowered so that definition of the image is also deteriorated, there occurs noise in the image, and contrast of the image is also deteriorated.